mystery_sistersfandomcom-20200215-history
Brandi Carver
Brandi Annette Carver is one of the three main characters in the novel series, Mystery Sisters. She is the youngest of the crime-solving trio; the Carver Sisters. She is an investigative reporter for the Grandsboro Gazette, usually teaming up with her two older sisters Melanie and Jenna in solving crimes in their town of Grandsboro. History Personality Appearance *'Hair:' For her entire childhood and going into her twenties, Paige sports long dark brown hair, sometimes with bangs. She usually fixed her hair with loose curls. She also frequently puts her hair in ponytails. During season 5, Paige turns her hair red when a potion accidentally blows up in her face and cuts it into a bob. She straightened and curled her hair in equal proportions. Then in season 6, she lets her hair grow and turns it strawberry blonde. Her hair is usually in loose curls, and on occasion is very straight. Sometime in season 6, Paige soon turns it back to a dark brown color and keeps it to a moderate length. She often wears it with a loose curl. Paige dyes her hair to red again and later darkens the color. She allows her red hair to grow long until she eventually cuts it short and has wavy curls. *'Wardrobe:' Her fashion sense changes considerably from her early to late twenties. In her early twenties, her style had a "party girl" look, wearing slightly provocative clothing. She often wore shades of pink, green and red. During her mid-twenties her dress style became somewhat more grownup, wearing jeans more often, and wearing slightly less revealing tops. She often wore shades of yellow, blue, and pink. During her mid-twenties, Paige starts to wear more pantsuits and clothes with lace and looks more professional than in her early twenties. Also, she favors dark colors when wearing professional clothing. *'Make-up:' Paige is naturally pale and only tanned once. She wears more make-up than her older sister, Piper regularly does and often chooses a bright red lipstick, sometimes dark purple. Romantic Life Trevor Parker While chatting with her sister, Jenna at the Grandsboro Police Station, Brandi meets Trevor Parker, Jenna's rival. Other Relationships * Philip Lewicky: Paige's first love. He gave her a necklace in 1994.Paige said this in the season 4 episode "A Paige from the Past". * Vincent: Another first love of Paige. She named her Mr. Right after him.Paige said this in the season 6 episode "A Wrong Day's Journey Into Right". * Dave: An ex-boyfriend, Paige mentioned him when her sisters discussed how sex feels when married.Paige mentioned him in the season 4 episode "The Fifth Halliwheel". * Shane: Sometime in mid 2001, Paige starts to date Shane. After she went to Prue's funeral, Paige met Shane at P3. After a little dancing the couple sneaks onto a helipad of a high building where they are attacked by Shax, the Source's assassin.As witnessed in the season 4 episode "Charmed Again, Part 1". Shane got hit by one of Shax's wind blasts and was taken to the hospital by Phoebe and Cole.Presumably, since they were the only ones still at the building. Paige broke up with Shane after the Source de-possessed him, though he does not remember what happened during the time he was possessed. However, he knew it was connected to her and that it was something bad so he ended things with her.As witnessed in the season 4 episode "Charmed Again, Part 2". * Mason Cowan: Paige had one date with the son of her boss, Mr. Cowan, Mason. On the day of their date, Paige had switched bodies with her sister Phoebe Halliwell and was unable to reverse the magic before her date. And thus Phoebe, as Paige, had to go with Mason on a date. They went to China Town because they needed some powdered toadstool for the potion to switch Phoebe and Paige back into their own bodies. While at the shop Phoebe bought the toadstool, Mason saw some freaky things, but aside from that, he still liked Paige but decided to stop dating. Paige and Mason never dated after the one date. * Glen Belland: During High School, Paige had an on-and-off relationship with her best friend Glen, even going as each other's prom dates. The two had a brief romance in early 2002 when Glen made a pit stop in San Francisco.As witnessed in the season 4 episode "A Knight to Remember". When Glen comes back from Australia, he discovers that Paige is a witch. He found the Book of Shadows in the attic while touring the manor. He accepted the secret and agreed to keep it secret.As witnessed in the season 4 episode "Trial by Magic". A year later, Glen is back in San Francisco to marry his fiancé Jessica. Unknown to Paige that Glen was even engaged, she became jealous and tried to break the couple up. Under the influence of the magic from a Witch Doctor, she orbed Jessica to Purgatory and glamoured into her. Right at the moment where she was going to wed Glen, Leo intervened with the real Jessica and took Paige home.As witnessed in the season 5 episode "House Call". Paige apologized later, which Glen accepted, however, his wife Jessica still dislikes Paige. When Paige and her sisters faked their deaths in 2005, Glen was apparently the only mortal who came to her wake.Mentioned in the season 8 episode "Still Charmed and Kicking". * Dave: Paige went on a date with him. They were dating for approximately three weeks before Piper found out about him. Paige finds herself nervous whenever they have sex and cannot seem to focus, at one point even orbing out and then back in before he noticed she was gone. When discussing this with Piper, she mentions that Dave was the first guy she dated since Glen. They later went on another date together. * Trevor: Paige had few dates with Trevor, but she dumped him right after he invited her to spend a weekend with him in Big Sur. Paige said it was because it wasn't going anywhere, but it was actually because of her abandonment issues. The next day she met Sam and realized she had issues she wanted to work through. As a result of this Paige decided to give perfectly nice guys a chance before dumping them, and called Trevor again with the intention of taking up on his offer to head to Big Sur. * Nate Parks: Paige had a brief relationship with Nate Parks, an owner of a piano bar, in mid 2003. To help her overcome her fear of singing in public, he let Paige perform at his bar. Paige had sung the song "Fever" for him.As witnessed in the season 5 episode "Sense and Sense Ability". A week later Paige wanted to know if Nate could handle her secret of being a witch and had cast the truth spell on him. She was happy to find out that he was ok with it, though he was a bit overexcited but she also found out that Nate was already married and had two children. She broke up with him after the effects of the spell had worn off.As witnessed in the season 5 episode "Necromancing the Stone". * Richard Montana: Paige had a romantic interest in Richard Montana, a male witch apart of the Montana family. She was sent to the home of the Callaway's, another witch family who had been feuding with the Montanas for years, to take care of an old lady as a part to one of her temp jobs, and meets Richard by chance. Soon after she helped end the tension between the two witch-families, they bumped into each other again while Paige was working on saving the soul of her boss. She devised a plan to save the innocent souls and sent Richard to inform Piper and Phoebe. After that, they began a relationship. Eventually, with Piper's blessing, Paige moved into Richard's house in order to make it work, but everything got out of hand when Richard began to practice serious magic and is nearly corrupted by it. Richard, finally snapped out of his near insanity, relinquished his powers, and Paige ended their relationship to keep him from running into magic. * Vincent Right and Vincent Wrong: Paige once created her own Mr. Right to help her relax. Unbeknownst to her, by summoning Mr. Right, an evil duplicate of Mr. Right, Vincent, emerged. He used female demonic warriors to do his bidding, using the Charmed Ones' potions. Phoebe made Mr. Right real as part of a plan to vanquish Vincent who kidnapped Paige, put her under a spell, and turned her evil, leading her to kidnapping the pregnant (and clueless about what was going on) Piper so she could be killed. Phoebe rescued Piper and the two vanquished Vincent's minions and confronted Vincent. Phoebe realized that making Mr. Right real made Vincent real as well and Piper was able to vanquish him with her combustion power, freeing Paige. Later, Paige and the now real Mr. Right said goodbye and he went off to start a new life. * Kyle Brody: During 2004, Paige had a short-lived but rather serious relationship with'' Homeland Security Agent, Kyle Brody. His obsession with the Avatars caused Paige to stand against her sisters when they decided to join the Avatars. Their relationship ended abruptly when Kyle was killed by Avatar Beta. Kyle's actions against the Avatars were rewarded by the Elders when they made him into a Whitelighter.''Although not confirmed, it's believed that his actions against the Avatars made him a Whitelighter.As witnessed in the season 7 episode "Charmageddon". A couple of years later, Paige and Kyle met again in the Heavens, and Paige learned that Kyle became an Elder after the original council was replaced because they tampered with people's lives too often.As seen in the season 9 issue "The Heir Up There". However, he was killed a while later by the first witch, Neena.As seen in the season 9 issue "Oh, Henry". Kyle, being already dead, was found to be well and greeted Paige in limbo when she lingered in between life and death. Shortly after, Kyle helped the other Elders and the Warren witches in the battle against Neena. Notes *She is the youngest daughter of late policeman James Carver and hairdresser Evelyn Carver. Younger sister of DA's prosecutor Melanie Carver and police detective Jenna Carver. *Aunt of Molly Dobson, Mikey J. Peterson, and J.C. Peterson. *In the series, she lives with her mother, Evelyn. *Her policeman father was killed in the line of duty when she was just six years old. *She is a graduate of California University at Los Angeles with a Bachelor's degree in Journalism. **She was a member of CULA's newspaper, The Condor. *She had numerous love interests in each episode of Mystery Sisters. **Brad Andrews **Alex Bowden **Jack Haskell **Mark Holden **Drew Jacobs **Tim Ryan **Kyle Sampson **Wyatt Sanders **Zack Smith **Peter Wexler **Luke Foster